¡Levemente desdichado!
by valepopcorn
Summary: La "gran suerte" de Eren se hace cada vez más grande. Eren Jaeger, un muchacho de 15 años prepotente y arrogante, se le presenta otro problema en su dichosa vida. Un "petiso" se ha hecho nombrar mucho en la escuela y se ha topado con nuestro soberbio muchacho. La curiosidad por saber quién es este "enano" tan famoso lo hace meterse en enredos más grandes. [AU]


Introducción:

¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en escribir Fics y vengo a probar subiendo uno. Esta pareja me gusta mucho y siempre que tengo la oportunidad, escribo algo de ella. Ahora intenté escribir algo más completo y tipo "one shot" a ver qué les parece. Espero que les agrade y muchas gracias por leer.

Advertencia: Futura pareja Eren x Levi.

Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin. Lo único propio mío es la historia alterna que les describiré. Muchas gracias.

Edit 04/11/13: Formato de los diálogos corregido.

* * *

_Que suerte la mía._

—Eren, —Eren. Resonaba aquella voz en mi mente. Estaba dormido, en un profundo sueño. «¿Qué te acontece de mí?», respondía yo en silencio. No quería despertar; no anhelo volver a la realidad, déjame en paz.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y miré a mi alrededor. Me encontraba solo, como siempre, en mi "ordenada" habitación. Siempre me pregunto si algún día me dedicaré a mantener mi cuarto limpio.

Golpearon la puerta tres veces; de ahí provenía aquella voz. Era mi media-hermana, Mikasa.

—Eren.—dijo como siempre.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?— dije con monotonía cubriendo mi cara con mi antebrazo.

—Deberías estudiar para los exámenes finales si no quieres pasar el verano en las clases recuperativas.—

Ella conoce lo holgazán que soy, pero aún así tengo buenas calificaciones.

—Para qué, no lo necesito.

—Tus calificaciones no son lo suficientemente buenas.

—A mi me bastan y sobran.

Un silencio irrumpió durante un minuto.

—Está bien, no te lo repetiré de nuevo, Eren.—cerró mi puerta y se fue, dejándome en paz.

Me considero una persona arrogante y holgazana, lo admito. Desde el día en que mi madre falleció, mi punto de vista dio un giro. Me volví prepotente e impulsivo. Tenía unos cuantos compañeros de clase con los cuáles mantenía una relación estrecha, algunos más que otros. Un ejemplo era Armin, ya que somos amigos desde pequeños y tuvimos la suerte de crecer estando juntos. Pero sin embargo, soy bastante solitario.

Ya era de noche y mi sueño se tornó pesado, pero lo logré.

_Al siguiente día: _

Mi despertador me traicionó y me retrasé media hora. No tuve tiempo para desayunar o prepararme almuerzo alguno. Mikasa había salido temprano y a mí me quedaban 10 minutos para llegar a la escuela. Corrí en desesperación para alcanzar el bus pero no alcancé a subir. «¡Maldición!», repetía en mi cabeza acelerando el paso.

Finalmente, casi sin respiración, llegué justo a tiempo. Era como el mundo se hubiera compadecido de mí.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi salón. Abrí la puerta y todos fijaban su mirada en mí. El profesor de Física me dio un sermón y me dejó afuera.

«¡¿De qué sirvió mi apuro si me dejan a fuera de todas formas!?», pensaba molesto y apretando mis puños. Me encontraba sentado en una banca.

La profesora de Biología, Hanji Zoe, pasó a mi lado.

—¡Eren! ¿Qué te ocurrió?.

Hanji-san era amable y me iba bien en su sector, lo cuál me hacía su favorito.

—Pues... he llegado tarde y no me han dejado entrar al salón.

—Ah, ¡qué mal!—dijo tras un suspiro. —No tengo mucho que hacer a estas horas, así que me sentaré contigo un rato.—sonrió—

—Espere, ¿no da clases a esta hora?—

—Ajá.—asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué viene a perder tiempo a la escuela tan temprano?

—Bueno, como sabes, los profesores debemos revisar muchos exámenes. Entonces, me dedico a realizar todas esas tareas durante las dos primeras horas para luego hacer mis clases de manera tranquila.

Durante esas dos horas, ella me explicó la materia que veríamos mañana. Mis ojos a ratos se cerraban del aburrimiento, pero seguía siendo interesante escucharla hablar.

Cuando sonó el primer timbre, me despedí de Hanji-san y entré a mi salón rápido para dejar mis cosas. Hablé con Armin y le conté mis motivos de retraso.

—Así que... eso fue lo que pasó.—¿Qué hicieron durante la clase?"

—Pues, nos enseñaron contenido nuevo para los exámenes finales. Si quieres puedo prestarte mis apuntes.

—Estaría más que agradecido.

No era mucho lo que habían anotado, así que después salí a los pasillos y vi a Mikasa caminando, me apresuré para disculparme por lo de ayer.

—¡Mikasa!—exclamé cuando la alcancé. —Eh, oye, esto, quería disculparme por lo de ayer.—Fijé que me ignoró por completo. —Vamos Mikasa, perdón— insistí y ella continuó con lo suyo. «Ah, como sea».

Me resigné y caminé rápido hacía el salón. Iba tan enojado que sólo miraba en una dirección sin prestarle atención a mi alrededor. De pronto, siento chocar contra alguien

—Hey ¡ten más cuidado!—grité furioso y me giré para ver quién había sido.

Un muchacho de baja estatura, cabello negro levemente azulado y con una mirada intimidante.

—Tú deberías fijarte por donde vas, mocoso.

—¡¿A quién llamaste mocoso, petiso?!

Todos empezaron a mirarnos y si no fuera porque no quería que me suspendieran otra vez, calmé mis ansias de golpearlo y me dirigí a mi salón.

Las horas pasaron y el bloque del almuerzo había llegado. Mikasa, Armin y yo subimos a la azotea y les conté el encuentro que tuve esta mañana.

—¿Te refieres a Levi?—confesó Armin.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No exactamente... sólo que se habla mucho de él por la escuela.

—Engreído...¿En qué grado va? Es muy enano.

—Es dos años mayor que nosotros, creo.—

—¿¡17!? Tch... para ser tan enano...

—Sí, tal vez.—rió en voz baja. —Es mejor que no te metas con él, he oído que no le gustan los enredos y no es débil que digamos. En cuánto a su tamaño.

—Sí, claro.—dije con una risa burlona.

El timbre volvió a sonar, anunciando el regreso a la última clase del día.

La escuela había terminado y cuando llegué a casa, me recosté en mi cama. Pasé toda la tarde pensando en ese petizo. Jamás había oído de él y es bastante popular por la escuela.

Estuve recordando toda la tarde su rostro y aquellos frívolos ojos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo hablaba de él y yo jamás supe de su existencia? Me lo cuestioné toda la tarde.

Un sentimiento de curiosidad imparable nacía dentro de mí. ¿Por qué me sentía tan ansioso?, ¿Por qué quería saber más de él?, eran las preguntas que resonaban en mi cabeza cuando intentaba dormir.

* * *

_**Nota**_: Espero que no haya sido muy monótono leer... -risas-. Bueno, si es que me animo más adelante, puede qué incluya más encuentros de Eren y Levi. (como ya conocen más o menos para donde va la micro. :) )

Tal como dije, es sólo un tipo de "one shot" y como primer capítulo, debía hacerlo un poquito largo para dar a conocer el ambiente, etc. (ustedes saben -risas-).

Muuuuchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día.

Cualquier comentario/crítica constructiva/felicitaciones* (*=si es que hay, dudo(?)), serán recibidas cordialmente. Un abrazo.

_**Edit 2:**_ ¡Proseguiré con la historia :)! No sé exactamente cuál será la fecha en que publique el capítulo dos, pero lo haré tan pronto sea posible.


End file.
